dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennim (dog)
Dog Dennim is Dennim as a dog. He is not an acknowledged character in the canon world of DenNIM. Created by Ananasz. He debuted in the fanfiction "Wagging With Insanity", together with dog Mind, and is portrayed to be a 4 year old black and white Saluki. His design is adult Dennim's translated, but mainly mirrors that of the character Callim. He's claimed to be a pedigree dog with many medals on his name. Because of his supposed fame in the industry, it's said he's occasionally lent out to other dog owners to breed; though this was added to make him on par with Mind and impress the employee of the pound who got introduced to the claim. Dennim did not give himself the title of a breeding dog, and his aversion for other dogs was mentioned as a factor. The last statement is the only element of truth presented in his given backstory. Dennim is a happy-go-lucky individual who's only goal is to have a future with Mind, despite her persistent distrust in him. The characters don't grow up together, unlike in the original DenNIM storyline, which is why he has to work for her respect. He claims in the story to have known her since they were both a few weeks old, but in actuality was not alive till 4 years later, implying he borrowed Mind's forgotten memories to make up a plausible story. His powers and abilities all spawn from the Universe of Motivation; which creates less restrictions to what he can and can't do. Nevertheless, he and his illusions disappear when Mind experiences happiness, making it hard for them to have a future together. Another ability Dennim has is for his heightened animal sense to check Mind's emotional state. The original Dennim is able to do something similar, but dog Dennim can detect it almost on the second and determine the meaning of her answers and behaviour with help of it. Though, as Mind is not a human being, her feelings are less complex and easier to understand for a being like Dennim, which makes reading her hardly a challenge. 's puppy and adult design, applying to Dennim.]] While he possesses human intelligence, he keeps typical dog behaviour. It's a strange occurrence that doesn't quite fit the character, but it's assumed that his dog anatomy and instincts are what prevent him from humanizing himself and walking up straight. He also has a clear understanding of what is expected of him as a dog, by humans and animals. He's able to use human devices, understands the language, and can speak it flawlessly through the puppets that function as his owners. Mind, despite being an animal (of maximum intelligence), has said to recognize something's off about him by the way he expresses himself and doesn't consider him an average dog by all means. Dog Dennim has Callim's full appearance, though with red eyes, and wears a black collar with a silver medallion. This medallion is Mind's mirrored; and actually says "Dnim" with reversed letters. It's unsubtle, but since Mind is a regular dog, she's not able to read this and is not suspicious. Relationships Mind Dennim's urge to protect her is as big as his urge to claim her, and often lets statements slip that insinuate he sees her as a possession; though this can be seen as the mentality of a dominant pack leader. His overall behaviour doesn't reflect his crude thoughts, as he shows respect and patience for his tiresome house guest. Mind's abuse and her unfamiliarity with him makes it hard to approach her, yet he's devoted to curing her depression and accepts the lack of appreciation she has for him. When Mind seems not to improve under his decision to keep distance, Dennim changes his tactic and starts forcing his presence on her daily. While the result appears to work out for the both of them, it turns Mind almost obsessively dependant on him. Dennim finds the outcome preferable, but knows it's a problem as long there's no romantic interest that comes with it. Dennim is unable to keep himself inside of reality whenever things are going well, as these are the effects of the Universe of Motivation. His sudden disappearances cause Mind tremendous stress every time, ironically calling him back into existence again, whereafter the cycle repeats. Unless Mind accepts him as more than a friend, she can't keep him and her happiness at the same time. Dennim strives for her love and feels it deeply for her, but knows an emotion this specific is hard to request from a regular dog. He wishes not to reveal the rule of his existence or his true nature in order to explain what is needed, but because of Mind's previous role as a breeding dog, hints of flirting and mentions of reproduction make her anxious and hinder the development of their relationship. ---- Dennim's owner Dennim created a respected businessman in order to infiltrate the pound that kept Mind and meet with her. While he controls the character himself, whenever they talk about each other, Dennim describes him as a wealthy and stubborn man, and flatters himself by having his owner dub him the perfect pet. ---- Dennim's owner's wife Dennim has no noticeable relationship with his second "owner", as she was merely created to complete the family image. ---- Mind's owner Dennim doesn't form much of an opinion about Mind's owner at first, as he hadn't been acquainted with him enough and he leaves the picture the moment Dennim enters it. A big difference between Mind's owner and Mind's father is that, despite still being the root cause of Mind's suffering, multiple people and dogs have played a part in her abuse. He stopped being involved with her life soon after having bought her. Dennim meets Mind's owner a second time after many months and ends up forming a more clear opinion of him this time around. After he entered Dennim's home and attacked Mind pregnant with his children, he is overcome with previously delayed hatred for the character and grants him an unflattering death in his moment of rage. Mark himself has no opinion about Dennim, as he is just a dog in his eyes. He does bears resentment for his owner and thinks Mind was stolen from him to set up his own breeding business. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories: * Wagging With Insanity See Also *Dennim * Dennim (monster) * Dennim (demonic lord) * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (animated feature) * DenNIM (comic series) *Black Dennim (fancharacter) *White Dennim (fancharacter) Category:Fanon Category:Fancharacters